


Tellurian

by CanAm77



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Teratophilia, gender neutral guardian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanAm77/pseuds/CanAm77
Summary: The House of Devils makes a request to the Vanguard, a union between one of the Guardians and their Archon Priest.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will be longer than the next as it is a compilation from what was posted on Tumblr.

“Guardian, may we have a word with you?” Zavala asked.

The Guardian turned from the railing and away from the view of The City. “Of course.” Their three Ghosts, Bo, Blitz, and Shay, turned to Zavala also.

“The Vanguard will be waiting for you in the War Room when you’re ready.” Zavala smiled politely and left.

“Any idea what this is about?” The Guardian asked their Ghosts.

“No, but he didn’t say or do anything to indicate he was upset with you,” Blitz said.

“Ready to go?” Bo, their original Ghost, asked.

The Guardian took one last look at The City and nodded.

*

“Guardian, thank you for coming so quickly,” Ikora greeted.

The Guardian nodded and looked between the three Vanguards.

“Will you take a seat?” Zavala asked?

The Guardian sat at the large table and the Vanguards followed suit. They were starting to feel like they were in trouble. There was no doubt they had been distant since the Red Legion attack. The Tower was rebuilt, but their Fireteam never would be.

“I’m sure you know we’ve been working on a peace treaty with the House of Devils’ new leadership,” Zavala said. After he got a nod from the Guardian, he continued, “I need you to understand that you do not need to agree to what we are going to ask. We have very carefully selected Guardians who we think may be a possible fit for this role.”

After a moment of silence, the Guardian said, “I understand.”

“Their Kell requested a union as a show of good faith,” Zavala said.

“Union?” The Guardian asked.

Ikora answered, “The closest translation in our language is marriage.”

They could see their Ghosts in their peripheral vision, lights blinking and shells twirling. They were talking to each other and were agitated. “Why was I selected as a choice?”

“Many reasons,” Zavala said. “Personality, reliability.”

The Guardian turned to the uncharacteristically silent Exo, “Cayde, would you answer my question?”

Cayde’s optics flicked over to Ikora and Zavala, then back to the Guardian. “We have all noticed how withdrawn you’ve been since the Red Legion attacked. After your loses. You won’t join Fireteams. We thought you might like a change of pace. And like Zavala said, you are reliable. And as for personality, how you interacted with Variks. You were one of the people on his list that he thought might be acceptable.”

“You want me to marry their Kell?”

“No,” Zavala answered. “Their custom is for a union with their Archon Priest.”

“The Archon Priest is in agreement?”

Zavala nodded, “I’ve met him. He wants his future… partner to help build a bridge between them and us. He wants us to be able to trade. I believe his intentions are good.”

“What would my job or duties be?”

“You would be required to participate in his rituals with their Servitor. Objective discussions with him about what is best for both them and us. Where both sides can and can not compromise. You both would be communicating with us and their Kell. You would learn their culture and their Archon Priest would learn ours.”

“How many have turned you down already?”

Zavala looked at them like he didn’t want to answer but did anyhow, “Eight.”

The Guardian looked down at their hands. They were tired, exhausted by this life. It was true, they didn’t join Fireteams anymore. Didn’t want to form any more friendships or bonds. Most Guardians seemed to handle loss much better.

“You may think this over tonight if you’d like,” Ikora said softly.

This was an opportunity to help their fellow Guardians without getting close to them again. They wouldn’t have to see the happy Fireteams in The Tower so often.

“I’ll accept the union.”

Shay moved in front of their line of vision, “Do you want to think about this?”

The Guardian shook their head, “No. I think this will be a good opportunity for me. I hope you will all support me on this.”

The Ghosts hovered and Bo said, “Of course we will.”

The Guardian looked back at the Vangaurds, “I don’t want to be part of a Fireteam again. But, I would be happy to help broker relations and treaties with the Eliksni.”

“Do you understand that you will permanently be leaving the Tower to live with them?” Zavala asked.

“I understand. Will I be allowed back on occasion?”

Zavala said, “Besides your meetings with us, it will be between you and the Archon Priest. But, you will be expected to live with them and help perform his duties as Archon Priest.”

“I agree to it. How long do I have?”

“About a week. I will have to make the arrangements, but I will let you know when you need to leave.”

The Guardian nodded and stood up. “Zavala?”

“Yes?”

“I know this is something you wouldn’t have wanted. I can see it with all of you. But I’m more than happy to do this. Making peace with one of our enemies is important to our future. What is the Archon Priest’s name?”

Zavala said, “Naksil.”

“I look forward to meeting Naksil.”

*

The Guardian flopped down on their bed.

“You didn’t even think that through,” Blitz said.

“Would you please reconsider?” Bo pleaded.

Shay was quiet, floating back and forth as if she were pacing.

“I’ve made up my mind,” the Guardian said. “I don’t want all the reminders and memories the Tower and other Guardians bring.”

“You don’t think there is any chance you will want to call the Tower your home again?” Shay asked.

“No.”

“Okay,” Blitz said. “Just be careful. A peace treaty doesn’t mean they are our friends.”

“I’m aware.”

*

A week later the Guardian was in the House of Devils’ lair. As they walked behind the Vanguard, nothing felt real. It was like walking through a dream. Like they would wake up any moment.

The guards regarded them silently. Eliksni they would have to get to know in time. The Guardian looked up at the Eliksni who approached them. Was this him?

Everyone stopped when they were within talking distance. “Commander,” the Eliksni greeted.

“Naksil, I’d like you to meet the Guardian we talked about.” Zavala stepped to the side.

The Guardian took the hint and stepped forward and past the Vanguard. They had no idea what to say. Not to mention, they had forgotten just how big an Archon Priest was. He was easily more than twice their height.

Naksil took a step forward. The Guardian’s heart hammered. The reality of the situation set in and it was terrifying. What had they agreed to? Naksil took another step forward and then went down on one knee. Still taller than them, but much closer in height now.

All four eyes focused on the Guardian. “You honor me with your presenccce.”

The Guardian wasn’t sure how to respond. This powerful Archon was kneeling to them. This didn’t have anything to do with their height difference. This was respect.

The Guardian dropped to one knee, having to look up further again. “The honor is mine.

*

The Vanguards gave them one last look. They weren’t sure if it was regret or sympathy. Maybe worry. But it didn’t matter, it was done. Even if the Guardian was terrified.

The Guardian looked to Naksil, unsure what to say or do.

“The Vandalsss brought your thingsss to your room. Would you like me to take you there?”

The Guardian nodded, “Thank you.” They struggled to keep up, even though Naksil wasn’t walking fast, his legs were much longer and covered distance much quicker.

A Vandal stood in front of their new bedroom. He quickly opened the door for them and closed it for them once they were in, staying outside of the room.

The room was huge, designed for someone that was the Archon’s size. But most of the furniture was sized for the Guardian.

“I hope thisss will be acceptable,” Naksil said.

“It is. Thank you.”

Naksil sat on the ground next to a chair and gestured to it, “Ssit with me?”

The Guardian nodded and sat down.

“Questionsss?”

“Why is there a guard outside my room?”

The Archon shook his head, “No. Sservant. You may assk anything of him.”

“Oh, I see.”

Naksil looked at the three ghosts that hovered next to the Guardian. “Three?”

“Bo,” they pointed to the Ghost with the orange shell, “is my original Ghost who revived me. Blitz and Shay were the Ghosts’ of my Fireteam I lost during the Red Legion’s attack.”

“Thisss isss how you honor them?”

The Guardian considered the question, something they never thought too much of. “Yes. They are all I have left of them.” After a stretch of silence, they said, “I’m not entirely sure what I need to do.”

“Tomorrow you will meet Valiks Prime. Sservitor.”

“What must I do?”

Naksil shook his head, “Resst. That isss for tomorrow.” The Archon stood, rising to his full height. “We will talk more.”

The Guardian followed Naksil to the door.

Naksil tapped the door and the servant opened it. Naksil gestured to the servant, “Eliksss will tend to any requesst.”

“Thank you,” the Guardian said.

Naksil nodded, “Tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you then.”

The Archon turned and left. His gait was powerful and proud. Scarlet cape flowed behind him.

Eliks looked at the Guardian curiously. He looked to be about the size of a Vandal, even if he wasn’t one. “Require?” Eliks asked.

“No, thank you.”

Eliks gave a slight bow of his head and shut the door. Once again staying outside.

The Guardian sighed. This was too much to take in. They still didn’t understand what they were supposed to do. No one had been hostile, but it still felt like they didn’t belong. And they were pretty sure Eliks doubled as a guard.

They slowly walked around the room. There was a desk with a chair. A Vanguard datapad sat on it along with several books. They had to be from Zavala. The Guardian sat down and turned the datapad on. A program was loaded on it so they could record and log things that happened.

They hit the record button. “The first day here was uneventful. Naksil said I will meet their Servitor, Valiks Prime, tomorrow. I have a servant standing guard outside of my room. His name is Eliks and doesn’t seem to speak much of my language. End log.”

They walked over to the armoire and opened it. Clothing and armor were already put away. There was something they didn’t recognize and pulled it out. I crimson cape with fur around the collar. They put it on and it fit well. The fur was warm and the material of the cape was thick. They took it off and hung it back up, unsure when they were supposed to wear it.

They walked to a large cabinet and opened it. All of their weapons were neatly arranged. Beside it was another matching cabinet with miscellaneous things they had brought with them.

On the far side of the room was a door that opened into their bathroom. There was no shower but there was a bath. Their toiletries sat on the counter.

They returned to their room and sat on the bed.

“He seemed nice enough,” Shay said.

“You’re distressed,” Bo said.

The Guardian shut their eyes. “I’m fine.”

Blitz said, “I doubt that.”

“I appreciate all the concern. But, I will be fine. I just have to adjust.”  
The three Ghosts floated silently next to them.

*

The Guardian woke the next morning to a knock on their door. They got up and opened the door. “Eliks.”

Eliks held a tray of food but stood still.

“Come in.”

The Eliksni stepped in and placed the tray on a table. “Accceptable?”

The Guardian looked at everything he brought. “Yes, but it is too much food for one meal.”

“Undersstood. Ready in one Earth hour?”

“I’ll be ready.”

Eliks gave a bow of his head and left the room.

The Vanguard said they would send crates of food for the Guardian every other week since their diet was different than the Eliksni who survived on Ether and meat. The tray had bread, fruit, cheese, and water. They ate and got ready for the day.

*

The Guardian opened the door when Eliks knocked again. “Ready?”

They nodded, “Yes.”

Eliks led them through the lair. Past several rooms that appeared to be for training and a wing that served as housing. House banners hung on the walls.

Eliks slid the large door open. “Waiting.”

The Guardian stepped in and the door was slid shut again. Naksil was with the Servitor, kneeling in front of it. He stood and beckoned the Guardian forward, “Join me.” He turned his attention back to Valiks and spoke Eliksni to it. Naksil returned to his position kneeling.

The Guardian knelt next to him. Valiks was a Prime so he was quite large for a Servitor. Its single eye seemed to regard the Guardian.

Naksil touched the Servitor and spoke again in Eliksni to it. “You may touch Valiksss.”

The Guardian cautiously touched the hard shell that faintly glowed. Warmth radiated through their fingers.

“Valiksss will bond usss one day if you agree.”

“Is that part of the union?”

“Yesss.”

They ran their hands over the smooth shell. Still, they didn’t understand what the union was exactly. “I do not understand what the union is.”

“A promisse.”

The Guardian frowned. A promise of what? Suddenly they were struck with a memory. But it wasn’t theirs. This was something the Servitor was sharing. They could feel energy hum beneath their palm.

A small Eliksni hatchling. Barely able to walk, but very curious. Examining and touching everything he came into contact with. The memory ended as quickly as it had started.

Was that the Archon when he was a hatchling? Did it mean he was curious about them? Or was that just a typical hatchling?

“Was that you?”

The Archon looked down at them, “I do not know. Whatever wasss sshown to you wasss for you alone.”

“Oh.” The Guardian regarded the Servitor. “Would you tell me more about what the union will be. And the promise it holds.”

“Trusst in both ssidesss.”

Naksil talked again to Valiks in his native tongue. The Servitor’s lights pulsed. The drone it made carried for a few moments.

“When you talk to Valiks, what do you say?”

“The needsss of my people. What we do to better oursselvves.”

Valiks was quite beautiful in its own way. Intricately designed shell. A soft, purple glow of lights.

Once they left, Naksil said, “You will learn our language.”

“Who will teach me?”

“Many will.”

*  
Over a period of nearly three months, the Guardian’s time was mostly spent studying the Eliksni’s language. Naksil had been right, many of his people helped them learn. Their Ghosts were a huge help. They recorded and replayed language instructions and lessons.

The Guardian wouldn’t be allowed to help negotiations until they learned the Eliksni language. It was in everyone’s best interest since they would be able to translate things clearer to the Vanguard and Consensus if need be.

The days were always a good distraction. Much too involved to dwell on the past. But when night came and they were alone in their room, loneliness would creep in.

They often left the lair at night. A guard would wordlessly trail them at a respectful distance. There was a path in the woods they liked to walk. It was dark but stars still would show through the branches and leaves. The cold night air was refreshing to breathe in.

The Guardian saw less of Naksil than they would have thought. The Archon came by two or three times a week. Mostly to check on the progression of their Eliksni understanding and speech.

Occasionally he brought them to the Servitor. Those were the Guardians favorite times in the lair. It was always a calming and interesting experience.

Valiks always showed them something. Usually either something of their homeworld or the hatchling. They were convinced it was Naksil. Memories of him growing up. His training and determination, other times injuries.

Eventually, Naksil had them tell Valiks things about their past. Some insignificant, like where they were resurrected. Other times it was about their fiercest battles.

*

There was a loud thud outside of their room and then a knock. The Guardian cautiously opened the door. Naksil stood tall and proud. At his feet was the largest wild boar the Guardian had ever seen. It was absolutely huge. Dead but obviously freshly killed.

“A gift,” Naksil said.

They didn’t understand. “Thank you.”

Naksil bowed his head and left. Left them with the huge boar. They turned to Eliks and spoke in Eliksni, “What do I do with this?”

“Anything. It’s yours,’ Eliks said as if it were obvious and completely normal to have a carcass dumped in front of someone’s room.

“Can it go to the butcher to feed everyone tonight?”

“If you wish.”

The Guardian nodded, “Have it sent to them.”

*

The next day Naksil sent for them. “In two weeksss we meet with the Vanguard and Kell.” His tone was agitated.

“I’ll be ready.”

“Yesss.” It wasn’t just his tone, his posture was different too. He was upset.

The Guardian didn’t know what had happened but thought it best not to pry. “Is there anything else?”

“No. Continue your studiesss.”

The Guardian bowed and left, slightly unsettled by Naksil’s temperament.

*

It was a few days later when there was another thump and knock on their door. Naksil once again with another huge carcass. This time a brown bear.

“A gift.” He said it in his native tongue, slow and precise.

The Guardian was beyond confused. This didn’t make any sense. “May I speak to you?” The Guardian kept the conversation in Eliksni to better understand.

Naksil stepped around the bear and shut the door after he was in.

“Why did you bring me that?”

“You rejected my first gift.”

The Guardian frowned, “I did not.”

“You gave it away.”

“I am not capable of eating a whole wild boar.”

Naksil was silent.

“Why is it important for me to accept your gift?”

“I am trying to earn your favor.”

“I don’t understand.”

Naksil clicked his mandibles together, frustrated. “There will be no union if I do not have your favor.”

“What does an animal carcass have to do with it?”

“I hunted for the fiercest, largest beast I could find. For you.”

The Guardian cursed themselves. They should have considered the boar held a significance. “What should I do to show you that you have my favor?”

Naksil turned to leave, “I did not consider that your people didn’t hold significance in a hunt.”

They caught his lower wrist, stopping him from leaving. “I am supposed to learn your culture. Teach me.”

Naksil looked down at them and then at their hand that still held his wrist.

“I did not mean to offend you.” They rubbed their thumb over Naksil’s wraps. “Please.”

“You would keep it.”

“If it was made into a rug would that count?”

“Yes.”

They let his wrist go, “Would you please have it made into a rug for me? I would love to have it in my room.”

“I will.”

Once he left the Guardian let out a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding. They would need to take more care to try and understand the things he did.

“I think he likes you,” Shay said.

“We’ll need to get your optic recalibrated,” the Guardian said.

*

Note: Assume all dialogue is in Eliksni from here on out unless stated otherwise.

*

The Guardian went on a walk that night. They needed to think about the situation they had gotten themselves into. Blitz had been right, they hadn’t thought this through.

The air was cold and a crescent moon hung in the sky. Fall was clearly there. But what wasn’t, was a guard. The Guardian didn’t think much of it, happy to be alone.

They knew they wouldn’t abandon the union. It was important for both sides. They were no less happy here than before they came. Their loneliness hadn’t changed either for the positive or negative. But this role they played was a good distraction.

The Guardian made their way to the clearing they visited often. The serene setting a welcome change from the busy Eliksni at the lair. So was the silence compared to the day’s Eliksni lessons.

They didn’t understand Naksil in the slightest, frowning as they thought of him. He had been hospitable. Made sure they were taken care of. He did his best to acclimate them to life in the lair. Patient in letting them get to know Valiks.

The Guardian knew they both executed their roles well for their people. They were able to show they could get along and be respectful. There was no doubt either would be able to do their job for the Vanguard and Kell.

So, why was it so important they accepted a gift? And why would he waste his time hunting for the gift? They didn’t think it just offended him, they thought Naksil seemed hurt over the rejected gift. Why did he need their favor? He was an Archon Priest! He had the favor of the Kell and Servitor. He had the Vanguard on his side. They weren’t anything special. Just another Guardian. They weren’t even a top choice, they were the ninth Guardian that was asked.

The Guardian was startled when a figure stepped into the clearing. They quickly relaxed when they realized who it was. “Naksil, is something wrong?”

He walked over to them and sat next to them. “No. I was told you go on walks often at night.”

“Oh… Is that something you are opposed to?”

“Would a Vandal be able to stop you even if I was?”

They frowned, “No.”

“You are free to do as you wish.”

They looked away from his bright eyes. Their thoughts drifted again to the strange Eliksni next to them.

“Do you wish me to leave?” He asked.

“Why do you ask?”

Naksil said, “I do not know what you want.”

The Guardian laughed, “Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“Naksil, I do not know what else you want of me. I have learned your language. I have the best interests of both of our people.”

“You aren’t happy here. You aren’t happy with me.”

The Guardian was taken back. Had they been that obvious in their depression? They weren’t unhappy with this place or Naksil. But, why would he even care?

“You aren’t forced to stay,” he said.

“I want to be here, our people need this.”

Naksil looked down and studied them.

They took one of his lower claws and held it in their hands. “We will succeed in uniting our people.” They squeezed his hand gently.

He stilled, their warm hands wrapped around his claws. “I’m sorry I doubted you, Vaktril.”

The Guardian cocked their head in question, “Vaktril?”

“You are Vaktril.”

They didn’t understand the meaning of the word but smiled anyhow. His claws squeezed back and thumb rubbed lightly over their knuckles. “I should probably get back now. Would you like to walk back with me?”

Naksil answered, “Of course.”

They took their time walking back, setting a leisurely pace. Just before they were near the lair the Guardian said, “If you ever want, you can join me again.”

“Ask Eliks for me any night you want me to.”

Once they were in front of the Guardian’s room, they said, “Good night.”

“Rest well, Vaktril.”

Eliks, who normally was impassive about anything happening, looked at them. As the Guardian watched the Archon leave, they thought they would eventually have to get a better translation of that word.

*

They took a bath and sank down into the water until it was almost to their chin. The warm water felt nice, taking away the chill from being outside.

“He’s nicer than I thought he’d be,” Blitz said.

The Guardian shut their eyes, “He has to be. It’s part of his job.”

“No, it isn’t,” Shay said. “He wanted to make sure you wanted to be here.”

“Do you honestly think he wants me here? If their Kell hadn’t pushed for their tradition to be upheld, I wouldn’t be here. Naksil and I are just pawns in a political arrangement.”

Bo said, “Do you think he is incapable of caring about you?”

“I care about my armor and guns. They are my tools.”

“You think he cares about you in the capacity of an inanimate object?” Bo asked.

“Yes. What are you three driving at? I am a Guardian. He is Archon Priest who is more than twice my size. There is no romance here. He did not choose me, I was the only one willing to give up their typical Guardian life.”

“Did you not hear what the Vanguard described the union as? A marriage,” Blitz said.

The Guardian groaned, “Which was a rough translation, I’m sure. They didn’t mean in the sense that Naksil and I would be in a romantic relationship. They meant it in the sense that we would show his people and my people that we could coexist with our differences.”

Shay asked, “Do you like him?”

“Yes, he has made the transition here easy. We will work well together.” The Ghosts were silent, which was mildly irritating for some reason they couldn’t pinpoint. “Why are you three reading so much into this?”

Bo said, “He wants your favor. Not only did he want to make sure you were happy, that you were happy with him, Vaktril.”

“Don’t call me that. You don’t even know what it means.”

“Neither do you.”

“That could be Eliksni for ‘pain in the ass’ for all I know.”

Blitz said, “I suppose it would fit your description.”

The Guardian laughed and flicked water at the Ghost, “Shut up.”

*

The next day they followed one of their Eliksni instructors around, Zahlin. She was one of the oldest Eliksni there, a Baroness. The Guardian listened to everything she said or anything anyone said to her and was to ask anything they didn’t understand.

She had a training lesson for the new Dregs that lasted most of the day. There was a lot to listen to, but there was very little the Guardian didn’t understand anymore. It was a hard language to learn, but there hadn’t been much else to do with their time.

Zahlin was a battle-hardened warrior. She had little patience for the Dregs, but they thought that was probably to push them harder. Her armor was worn from countless battles. She was one of the easiest instructors to learn Eliksni from because she spoke the Guardian’s language well.

The day was coming to an end. Zahlin asked, “Was there anything that was said today that you didn’t understand?”

The Guardian shook their head, “No.”

“You shouldn’t need lessons anymore.”

Bo said, “Could you translate a word for me?”

“Yes.”

“Vaktril.”

The Baroness didn’t answer immediately as she considered the answer. “I do not believe your language has a word that directly translates. The person you come back from a battle for. You fight and win to see that person again.”

“Thank you,” Bo said.

“There is nothing to thank me for. It is part of my duties. Guardian, you may quit these lessons to focus on other things you are learning. If you have any questions regarding our language, find me.”

They nodded, “I will.”

She turned to leave after a bow of her head.

Once she was gone, Bo said, “Interesting thing for him to call you.”

They glared at their Ghost but had nothing else to say on the matter. It was just part of the custom. Nothing more.

*

Naksil entered the battle room, “You asked for me?”

Kalas, his Kell, said, “Yes. The Guardian will be ready next week?”

“They would be ready now according to Zahlin.”

“Good. Come here.” Once Naksil was next to him, he pointed to the map spread out on the table and said, “This is what we will be discussing for the most part when we meet with the Vanguard, territory. The area shaded blue is theirs, red is ours. The area in the middle is what we are disputing, where the territory lines should be drawn.”

“Am I to discuss this with the Guardian?”

“Yes, spend the next week planning with them where we should divide it. The areas I’ve circled are important and I want to keep.”

“I understand. I will see if they can help with the proposal.”

Kalas rolled the map up and handed it to him. “Speaking of the Guardian, how are things progressing?”

“Well.”

“You believe the union will work?”

“I had my doubts, but they accepted my gift and held my lower claws.”

“A bold move.”

“It was, but it was not unwelcome.”

Kalas asked, “You do not find them disgusting?”

“No. They are different, but Valiks finds them acceptable and so do I. They treat our people with respect.”

“You must keep them happy to help with negotiations. Our house cannot afford any more casualties. Our numbers are dangerously low.”

“You know I will do everything in my power.” Naksil gave a formal bow and departed.

Naksil thought of the events that led them to this point. Kalas wanted the union and for good reason. Besides tradition, it would help them gain favor with the Vanguard if they knew he was able to keep the Guardian happy.

Once the Red Legion attacked, even though the Lightless Guardians quit fighting them, their numbers were severely hurt by the Cabal. And now that the Guardians were with their Light again, they couldn’t afford the Vanguard setting up bounties on their heads again. The Red Legion was still a threat, even with their leader dead.

When Kalas suggested the union, it was hard to imagine. He had been fighting Guardians nearly his whole life. But his loyalty was to his people and Kalas’ logic was sound.

The first time he saw the Guardian he knew he had made the right decision to accept the tradition. The Guardian was stunning in a way he had never imagined. They kneeled to him without hesitation. There was sadness in them but also kindness. Something he never knew Guardians to be capable of.

Valiks believed them to be worthy of their house. They put much effort into learning the Eliksni’s language. All of their speech was in Eliksni now. The language sounded beautiful on their tongue. Such a smooth voice.

He had been hurt at the misunderstanding of the gift. But was proud that the Guardian would honor it by keeping it with them in their room. He realized he needed to learn more about their customs and find something that earned him approval by the Guardian’s standards.

When they took his lower claws, he was caught by surprise. He hadn’t realized the Guardian already liked him that much. Their hands had been so warm and soft. His Vaktril was unlike any other that had ever touched him in such a way.

He was determined to gain their favor. He wouldn’t be the first of his kind to bond outside of his race. It wasn’t common, but he would do what it took to deserve them.

*

The Guardian looked at the map spread out on the table. Dividing the territory was going to be tricky. “I believe both sides are going to have to compromise.”

Naksil said, “We both know that. We need to convince the Vanguard and Kell of the same.”

“Maybe some of the disputed areas could become neutral territories.”

“For what purpose?”

“Both sides would have access without fear of being drawn on. And it would give a starting point for the trades you hope to secure in the future.”

Naksil considered it, “It may be a solution for some of the areas.”

“But not all of them.” The Guardian smiled at him, “You’re not going to try to convince me to side with your Kell?”

“Would it work?”

“I suppose not.” They turned their attention back to the map but the smile didn’t leave their lips.

After letting them study the map, Naksil said, “You seem happy.”

“I guess I am.”

“Why?”

“It’s nice to be doing something other than learning your language.”

Naksil said, “You speak it well.”

“Thank you.”

The Guardian’s hands rested on the table. Naksil hesitated a few moments then placed his lower claws on the Guardian’s hand. Skin that was so soft in comparison to his.

They looked up at him curiously but didn’t say anything or move their hand that was under his. They turned back to the map and tried to ignore the heat that spread across their face and ears. This wasn’t affectionate, it couldn’t be. It only felt that way because their Ghosts had been pressing the issue.

Naksil kneeled next to them, putting them closer in height. “Vaktril,” he said in a low, raspy voice. He dragged a claw up the inside of their wrist, not hard enough to hurt or break the skin. Light enough to make their heart hammer wildly.

“Yes?” They asked as indifferent as possible.

His claw trailed back the path it took, “We still have time. You can think it over tonight. We are expected to help with suggestions and confirm translations. We will not be able to avoid every disagreement the Kell and Vanguard have.”

His touch was cool, almost cold. “Why do you mention it?”

“I do not want to see you unhappy if they make this difficult.”

The Guardian still tried to ignore what Naksil was doing to their hand and wrist. “My happiness isn’t a concern. My duty is to my people.”

“It is to me. Would your people or Vanguard find you being unhappy here acceptable?”

His claws were so big compared to their hand. “No.” They flipped his claws over, imitating what he did with their nails. “What is this that you were doing?” His flesh was rough and thick.

“Does your kind not do this?”

“Not exactly.”

“Do you find it unfavorable?”

They shook their head, “No.” Oh, why did they say that? They were suddenly aware of just how close he was. Maybe it was their insecurities bubbling up or the fact that they just didn’t understand the situation they had gotten themselves into, they said, “You did not choose me to be here.”

“I do not understand.”

“There are countless Guardians that are better than me. I was the ninth choice of the Vanguard. If you had the choice, you would not have chosen me.” They turned to fully face him.

“You are wrong.”

“How can you know that?”

“Valiks would have rejected you if you were unfavorable. Even without Valiks, I would have known you are very favorable.”

They licked their lips, mouth suddenly felt very dry. What exactly had they gotten themselves into? It was starting to become more likely that their Ghosts had been right.

“So very favorable.”

They were frozen in place not knowing what to do.

Naksil tilted his head very slightly, “You do not feel the same about me.” It wasn’t accusatory, just a statement.

“I do not know how I feel.”

He said, “I have not gained your favor by your standards or customs.”

“I haven’t done anything to earn your favor.”

“You are wrong. You gave up your former life to be here. You learned my language.” He stood up.

“Wait. Are you upset with me?” They couldn’t be the reason the truce failed.

Naksil said, “No. I will find something to earn your favor by your standards if you allow it.”

“You don’t need my favor for me to stay.”

“I would fail as an Archon if I could not gain the favor of one who I am to bond with.” He bowed to them, “We will talk more about the territories tomorrow, Vaktril.”

They weren’t sure how long they stayed there after he left. How had they been this naive about the union? Did they not want Naksil or did they just not want any type of relationship?

The idea of any relationship, friendship or romantic, was unappealing. They took this role so they wouldn’t have to see people who were in relationships, let alone have their own. They didn’t want to be close to anyone anymore.

Even if they were open to the idea, how could it possibly work? They were so much smaller than him. Completely different. Not to mention in any other setting, he would be terrifying.

“Are you okay?” Bo asked and pulled them from their thoughts.

“I… don’t know.”

“You don’t have to continue this if you don’t want to,” Shay said.

“I just didn’t wasn’t prepared for this.”

Blitz said, “Why don’t you go rest? You don’t need to figure this out this moment.”

The Guardian nodded, “I think that’s a good idea.”

*

Over the remainder of the time they had left until the meeting, the Guardian met with Naksil and helped finish the suggestions they had for the Vanguard and Kell. Nothing was said about the relationship he wanted to build between them. Nor did he try to touch them. Part of them wanted to bring it up, ask more questions about the union. But they never could quite seem to find the words.

Their Ghosts had tried several times to talk to them about it, but they wouldn’t listen or respond. It wasn’t up for discussion. They would find a way to see it through one way or another.

The day came when the Vanguard would meet them. As the Guardian got ready for the day, they noticed the fur-trimmed cape that had been left without a word.

They opened their door, “Eliks?”

“Yes?” The servant looked at them.

“When I first arrived here there was a cape left in my wardrobe. No one ever told me it’s purpose or when I should wear it.”

“It is a cape of our house. You may wear it whenever you want.”

They thought back to the miscommunication with the wild boar. “Will anyone be upset or offended if I wear it?”

“Eliksni? No.”

“Thank you,” they turned and returned to their room.

They dressed in their most prized armor for the meeting. They pulled out of Devils crimson cape. It had been awfully cold lately anyhow. And maybe it would help the Eliksni to trust them.

The meeting had been arranged to be held at the Devils’ Lair. The Tower or City wasn’t built for someone the size of the Kell or Archons. Besides, the Vanguard might want to broker a peace treaty but they didn’t want to entertain them as guests with the long history of distrust and war between the two.

“Do you want to talk about why you’re wearing that?” Blitz asked.

“Do you disapprove?” The Guardian asked.

“Will the Vanguard?” Shay asked.

They shrugged, “I don’t know. They sent me here knowing I was going to integrate with the Eliksni.”

“You should leave now if you want to be there before the Vanguard arrives,” Bo said.

“Alright.” They left and headed to the room that was set up for the meeting.

The curiosity and novelty of the Guardian living with the Eliksni had worn off a while ago. The Eliksni had become used to them being around. But they didn’t miss that fact that the cape seemed to have the Eliksni’s attention as they walked through the halls.

The guards opened the door for them once they got to the meeting room. Kalas and Naksil were conversing on the far side of the room. Both looked towards them when they entered.

Naksil walked over to them, “You wear our color today.”

“So my people know I trust you.”

“I am honored, Vaktril.”

“You’ve earned it.” The Guardian asked, “What will I do between this meeting and when the next one comes up?”

“I do not understand.”

“I am not taking lessons for your language anymore. We will not have to plan for this particular meeting. What will I do with my time?”

Naksil was silent for a few moments, “It will probably depend on the outcome of this meeting. We will talk later.”

“Okay.”

Naksil returned to his Kell and continued their previous conversation. The Guardian waited patiently. Anxiety started to creep in, unsure of how the meeting would go.

One of the Guards entered the room and addressed the Guardian, “The Vanguard is here, they would like a word with you before the meeting starts.”

They looked to Kalas who nodded for them to go. They left and found over a dozen Guardians outside of the room. They must have been brought in case the meeting went poorly.

They found the Vanguard who led them just out of earshot of the other Guardians.

“How are you?” Ikora asked.

The Guardian smiled, “Well, thank you.”

Zavala said, “Do you still want to stay here when we leave?”

“I do.”

“Is the union an acceptable arrangement?” Zavala asked.

“It hasn’t started yet. Naksil said he needs to earn my favor. Not entirely sure what that means. But I think it will be acceptable when it happens.”

Cayde asked, “How are they treating you?”

“Fine. It was awfully awkward in the beginning. I think we have become better adapted to the situation.”

"Will you let us know if things change for the worse?” Zavala asked.

“I will.”

“You look like you’re fitting in well,” Ikora said as she looked at the crimson cape.

“I’m trying. I’d like this to work out. We don’t need to lose any more Guardians.”

Zavala said, “Agreed. Let’s get this meeting started.”

*

The Guardian took their place next to Naksil. They watched both sides gather and prepare. It was easy to see the tension everyone had. Neither side trusted the other.

A larger version of the map Naksil and the Guardian had worked on was mounted on the wall.

Kalas addressed Zavala, “The blue being yoursss and the red being oursss, undisputed?” There were eight other sections that would be disputed.

“It is undisputed, we agree.”

Naksil said, “The Guardian suggestsss we make some areasss neutral for trade.”

“Would both sides have access without fear of being attacked?” Zavala asked.

Kalas said, “Yesss, if you agree.”

Zavala said, “Zones two and three will be ours or we will not be able to come to an agreement.”

Kalas growled, “I will not give up three.”

The Guardian had recognized zone three when they had previously studied the map. A Crucible arena was in it, it didn’t take up much room in that zone but moving it wouldn’t be easy. Not to mention, Shaxx probably would be hard-pressed to agree.

The Guardian asked Kalas in Eliksni, “What do you need zone three for?”

“I do not need a reason.”

They said, “I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

Kalas’ four eyes narrowed, “We hunt there. We do not grow crops like your people. My people will not starve.”

“I know you don’t venture too far south, but I think hunting would be just as good in zone seven. Almost the whole zone is a forest.”

Naksil said, “Kell, you could make a tentative arrangement. I could spend time there and see if the hunting is plentiful.”

Kalas spoke to the Guardian, “You would have to accompany him. If there is no hunting, you will have to see it and convince the Vanguard.”

The Guardian switched back to their original language, “Would you be willing to set up a temporary arrangement? They want to make sure zone seven is able to support their hunting.”

“How long would the temporary arrangement be for?” Zavala asked.

Kalas said, “Until our next meeting. Two or three of your monthsss.”

Zavala nodded, “And the other zones?”

“If you take two and three I will choose the rest, including neutral zonesss.”

Zavala turned to Cayde and Ikora and spoke in hushed voices. When he turned he said, “We will agree to that for the temporary arrangement. If you accept zone seven, will we make this temporary arrangement permanent?”

“Yesss.”

“How will you be splitting the rest of the zones?”

Kalas looked at the map, “Besidesss seven, I will take four and five. One and six will be neutral. Eight will be yoursss. Do you agree?”

Ikora and Cayde gave Zavala a nod of agreement. Zavala said, “Yes, we agree.”

“We will contact you when we have decided on ssseven.”

“We will wait to hear from you,” Zavala said.

*

As Zavala gathered his people and was preparing to leave, Naksil approached him. The Archon said, “Commander, may I ssspeak to you?”

“Yes. Give me a moment,” he said to Ikora and Cayde.

Zavala followed the Eliksni to a room that was across from the meeting room. It appeared to be where they ate, but no one was there.

Naksil said, “How do Guardiansss gain favor?”

Zavala frowned, “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I want the Guardian'sss favor for the union. What are your customsss?”

“You want them to like you?”

Naksil said, “Yesss.”

“We do not have a custom to gain someone’s favor.”

“Doesss no one like each other?”

Zavala pursed his lips, trying to find the right way to explain it. “Guardians do find people they like and favor. But, there is no custom or set way to gain someone’s feelings about you. We are all different and like different things.”

“There is nothing I can do?”

“Spend time with them, listen to them.”

“Time with them?”

Zavala nodded, “Just be with them. Pay attention and maybe you will figure out what will gain their favor.”

“Do you believe it impossible to gain?”

“They are still here, aren’t they?”

*

The Guardian returned to their room. It hadn’t even been that bad of a meeting, but they were feeling worn anyhow. Eliks followed them back, before they entered they said, “Tell the kitchen not to send a meal tonight.”

“Why?” The Eliksni asked.

“I’m tired. I’m sure I have a lot to plan tomorrow.”

“I will tell them.”

“Thank you.” They shut the door and went to their armoire. They put away their armor and cape and changed into a comfortable shirt and pants.

“Ready to go hunting?” Bo asked.

The Guardian sighed, “Not really.”

Shay said, “It might be nice to get out of here for awhile.”

“I suppose. It will just be tedious I suspect.”

There was a knock at their door. Naksil was waiting when they opened it. “Come in.”

Naksil shut the door behind him and asked, “Are you well?”

“Yes, why?”

“Eliks says you do not wish to eat.”

They nodded, “I’m fine, just tired.”

“I do not wish for you to become weak.”

They laughed, “One meal won’t make a difference.”

“Are you upset about hunting with me?”

“No, it’s the next step in securing the arrangement between the Vanguard and Kell.”

“We will leave the day after tomorrow if you will be ready.”

The Guardian said, “I will be.”

“Good.” He paused then said, “Crimson suits you.”

“Would you like me to wear it again?”

“I would.”

“Then I will.” They took a step closer and reached towards his lower claws, “May I?”

He sat down in front of them and offered both lower claws.

They ran their nails on the insides of his wrists again, “You never told me that time. What does this mean?”

He turned their arms over with this upper hands and used his lower claws, running them from the inside of their elbow down to their wrists. “That you have my favor, Vaktril.”

The Guardian turned his lower arms over and mimicked what he did, running their nails down the inside of his arms. His eyes fluttered shut a moment. They said, “Thank you for offering to survey zone seven. I appreciate it.”

“You do not need to thank me. It is part of my duties.”

They shook their head, “Your people might not have much use for ‘thank yous,’ but my people do.”

He looked at them inquisitively. He didn’t understand how something so routine would make them happy. On many occasions, he had surveyed hunting areas for his people. Before he was Archon Priest, he led many hunting expeditions. Hunting was one of the things he enjoyed doing.

But, never the less, he was pleased the Guardian reacted this way. That maybe there was hope he would be able to gain their favor. He would just have to be patient.

He held their hands in his lower claws and in the Guardian’s language said, “You are welcome.”

They smiled at him, something his kind couldn’t do. But, he was growing quite fond of that expression. Switching back to Eliksni, he said, “Rest well, Vaktril. We have many busy days ahead of us.”

“You as well,” they said.

He stood and bowed before leaving.

*

The next morning as the Guardian was getting ready, there was was a knock on the door. “Come in,” they yelled as they tied their boots.

Naksil came in with a tray of food.

A corner of their mouth turned up in amusement, “Worried about me?”

“You will eat?”

They nodded, “Yes.”

He sat on a plush rug and crossed his legs. His eyes followed the Guardian as they finished getting ready for the day.

“Will we see Valiks before we leave?”

“We will. After you finish eating.”

The Guardian raised a brow, “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’m not worried. Just making sure you have your strength for our journey.”

“I am not weak.”

He said, “I know. Am I not allowed to be concerned about you?”

They smiled and sat by their breakfast, “Maybe.”

“You are being difficult,” he said.

“Only a little.” They ate while he watched. They supposed it was endearing that he cared about their well-being. Even if it wasn’t necessary. “What will we do on our expedition?”

“Make sure there is plenty of uncontaminated water for our prey. That there is enough to hunt. Make sure there is nothing else that raises any questions or concerns for us.”

“Will we hunt?”

“Yes.”

They smiled, “Are you going to impress me?”

“Do I still need to after your gifts?”

“I didn’t see it in person. It couldn’t hurt.” They stood up and stretched.

“Then I will. Let’s see Valiks.”

*

Naksil seemed to understand Valiks better than they did. But they supposed that was why he was Archon Priest.

“How did you become Archon Priest?” They asked.

He looked away from Valiks and down at them, “Valiks chose me.”

“Why?”

“Many reasons. My strength in battle. My loyalty and intentions for my people.”

“How did you learn to understand Valiks?”

“It is like learning any other language. Patience.” He looked back towards Valiks, “You may touch Valiks.”

They did, feeling the familiarity and warmth of the Servitor. It took them a moment to realize Valiks was showing them something. It was just very similar to what was actually happening. They were touching Valiks, Naksil was doing the same. A sharp pain seared through their palm.

Pain quickly changed into something very different. Something that felt nice. Sharp teeth and claws on their bare flesh. But not to tear them apart, only used in the most sensual ways. Their body arched against something cool and firm. They called out Naksil’s name.

Then their mind caught up to what the Servitor was showing them. They yanked their hand away and scrambled backward. They could feel their face flush. Naksil turned and looked at them in question. Obviously, he had not been shown the same thing.

Had Valiks known they didn’t believe they could have a physical relationship with the Archon? They looked at their hand expecting to see a wound, but there was nothing. Maybe that was just part of what had been shown to them.

“Are you okay?” Naksil asked.

They looked up at him, face still burning. Body still aching for more from him. Or what was supposed to be him. They licked their lips remembering the feeling of teeth on their throat, claws on their hips and thighs.

“I…” They nodded, “I’m fine.”

He gave them a set of his claws and helped them sit up.

The Guardian asked, “Can Valiks tell the future?”

“No.”

“Does he know if you’re concerned about something?”

Naksil said, “Sometimes. Are you sure you are okay?”

They nodded, “I just wasn’t expecting… whatever that was.”

He turned back to Valiks and spoke to the Servitor. But, the Guardian felt like Valiks was watching them. Did Valiks want them to have a union?

They shook it off and put it out of their mind as best as possible. They moved next to him again. Naksil conversed with the Servitor while they waited patiently.

Eventually, he stood up, “We can leave.”

They followed him out of the room and asked, “You didn’t ask what was shown to me.”

He looked down at them, “Why would I? Valiks would have shown me if it was meant for me.”

“Oh, I see.”

After a stretch of silence, Naksil asked, “Is there something you need to ask me or talk about?”

“What are you getting out of this?”

Naksil stopped and looked at them.

“Me being here.”

“You.”

They shook their head, “The Vanguard would have made the same truce with or without my being here.”

“You are good for negotiations.”

“I know, learning your language is a benefit for both sides. But, you could have sent me back after I learned it. What are you getting out of me being here?”

“Follow me.”

They did, to a wing of the lair they hadn’t been to before. He opened a door to one of the rooms and they went in. They realized it was his room.

There were several doors in the room, he opened the one to the right and motioned for them to come in. He turned the light on. It was his trophy room and not the animals he hunted. Trophies from Hive, Cabal and… Guardians.

“Why are you showing me this?” The Guardian asked.

“Do you understand how I got to be Archon Priest? Or what my duties entail?”

They were silent as they looked the room over.

“I was bred and raised for war. I became an Archon because I am fierce in battle. My people follow me into battle because they know what I’m capable of.”

“You’ve killed my people.”

“And you’ve killed mine.”

They looked at him without a response. They couldn’t argue.

“Do you distrust me?”

They thought about it. They wanted to say yes while looking at his trophies, but it wouldn’t be true. “No.”

“That is why you’re here. That is why I’m here. If I can’t earn your trust, I can’t win anyone else’s. If I can’t give you mine, I can’t give it to the rest of your people.”

“I think I understand.”

“You are here so I don’t want to wage war against your people.”

They looked up at him, “Has it worked?”

“Yes.”

They followed him out of the room and to a pile of furs he sat down on and sat next to him.

He asked, “Why do you keep me at such a distance?”

“I don’t mean to.”

“But you do.”

They nodded, “I’m sorry. I just didn’t realize how close we were supposed to get when I agreed to the union.” The problem was, they were starting to feel close to him. They wanted to see how gentle he could be with his claws and teeth. They tried to push that thought away as soon as it surfaced.

“Do you wish to decline? You are allowed to.”

“No, I want to be here.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Sometimes I feel like you don’t want to be here.”

“I’m sorry. That was never my intention.”

“You don’t need to apologize. This was never meant to be easy.”

They stood up, “Would you remove your ether mask?”

He disconnected the lines and set the mask and helm to the side. They stepped close enough so their body touched his. Their hands went to his neck and they leaned in. At the junction on his mandibles, they kissed him.

He looked at them a moment then asked, “What was that?”

They suddenly felt a twinge of embarrassment, “I think that is our equivalent of the thing you did to my arms.”

“Again?”

They smiled and leaned in again. They pressed several soft, slow kisses to his mandibles.

“Thank you,” he said.

“I should probably get ready for our trip.”

“You should.”

They gave him one last kiss before leaving.

*

“So… what’s the deal with you and Naksil?” Shay asked.

The Guardian was getting their weapons ready for their trip. “Why?”

She rolled her optic, “Seriously?”

“Did it have something to do with whatever happened with Valiks?” Bo asked.

They paused, “I’m not sure.”

“Well, are you going to talk to us? Or keep us guessing?” Blitz asked.

“I don’t know what to say. I didn’t expect or want this.”

“But it’s nice to have someone’s attention?” Shay asked.

They nodded, “It is.”

“Even if the attention is from an over-sized alien?” Bo asked.

“Guess I know where you stand on it,” the Guardian said.

“I’m just worried. He may define relationships differently than you. He is very different from you,” Bo said.

“Yeah, I know. I’m conflicted. On one hand, I’m terrified. On the other, I feel like coming here and fulfilling my job wouldn’t be that bad. That I might even like it.”

Blitz said, “Just be sure this is what you want. I’m fairly sure Eliksni don’t do divorces. And they live a very long time in comparison to humans or Awoken.”

“He’s made it clear to me several times I could call it off. And every time I haven’t even wanted to consider it.”

Bo said, “You know I care about you. We all care about you. You are the only one we have left. I just want to make sure you’ve thought this through.”

They asked him, “Is there anything you don’t like about him?”

Bo answered, “Besides being a leader for an enemy race? No.”

“We aren’t currently enemies with his house.”

“Not currently. What will happen to you if the truce goes sideways? Will they let you go? And if they did, how would the Vanguard and other Guardians treat you?”

They nodded, “I understand your concern. I’ll talk to him about it when the time is right.”

Bo said, “Thank you. We will always be here for you.”

*

By early afternoon the next day, Naksil and the Guardian arrived at zone seven by Ketch. The day was clear and bright. They put on their helmet in case they ran into any trouble.

Naksil strapped his scorch canon to his back while they kept their auto rifle out. “Where to first?”

“Test the water,” he answered.

“Lead the way.

Most of their hike was through thick forest. They had forgotten just how much they liked to be outdoors, especially places they had never been to.

Once they arrived at the first water source, the Ghosts started scanning the lake. Naksil collected a vial of water.

"Don’t trust them?” The Guardian asked,

“It’s not if I trust them or not. The Kell will want proof. I will tentatively believe whatever they come up with.”

“Do you want this zone to work out?”

“I’m not sure. Change can be dangerous.”

They nodded, “Does that include me?”

He looked down at them, “Especially you.”

“I hate to start this trip off on the wrong foot, but I need to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.”

They said, “Even though it looks like your people and my people are currently working towards peace, it isn’t guaranteed. In the event that it falls apart and they are at war again, what happens to me?”

He looked towards the Ghosts who were still scanning the water and its surroundings. “You wouldn’t be allowed to go back. I wouldn’t even have a say in it. The Kell would never allow someone to be used as a weapon against us. Especially someone who knew so much about our house.”

“I see.”

“The decision is yours alone. I want nothing more than you to stay. But, if you go through with the union it will be permanent.”

“Thank you for being honest.”

“One thing you can always count on. I will always be honest with you, Vaktril.”

The Ghosts returned shortly after their conversation. Blitz said, “We found no contaminants. There is also plenty of fish if your people eat that.”

“It is not popular, but some do. Let’s finish these surveys so we can hunt.”

*

“What’s next?” The Guardian asked after they scanned and collected the last water sample. Thankfully the Ghosts said the water was uncontaminated at each location.

“We wait until it’s night. Then we hunt.”

“Until then?”

He said, “We can rest.”

Naksil sat down while the Guardian skipped stones across the water’s surface. They said, “Tell me more about the union. Specifically what we’ll be to each other.”

“That mostly depends on you and what you want. We would be important to each other. But, as you said before, I didn’t choose you. And you didn’t choose me. We come from two very different cultures with different expectations on relationships. Whatever is compatible is what would happen between us.”

They were silent a long while and continued to skip rocks. “Would we live together?”

“We already live together.”

They turned and looked at him, “No, we don’t, I didn’t even know where your room was until yesterday. Would we share the same room?”

“That isn’t a requirement, but I would welcome it.”

“Would there be…” They didn’t know the words in Eliksni so asked in their language instead, “Would there be romance or love?”

He kept the answer in Eliksni, “Maybe not by your standards. We work to prove our worth to our partner. We want favor because we’ve earned it.”

They turned back to the water again, “How physical would we be?”

“I would gladly fight if you wanted.”

They laughed, “That isn’t what I’m asking.”

He was silent while he tried to figure out the question.

They said, “Valiks seems to think we’re compatible even though you’re so much bigger than me.”

“I think I understand what you’re asking. I do not know. What do you want?”

The Guardian sighed, “I don’t know either. I might have a hard time getting close to people emotionally. But, I still like getting close physically.”

“That’s something you want? With me?”

“That wasn’t why I brought this up. I’m asking, by your standards, is sex usual for people in a union?”

“That is hard to answer. If you were Eliksni, I would breed you and we would have many hatchlings.”

They skipped another stone, “Does that bother you? That I can’t give you offspring?”

“No. I’ve already had many. We aren’t like your people, we don’t raise our young individually. They go to communities designed for raising them.”

They returned and sat next to him. “I need to make a decision soon, don’t I?”

“You do.”

They were a few feet apart and the Guardian looked up at him. He was looking at them intently. They wished they had an answer. They moved closer until they were against him. He wrapped two arms around them.

A lot of things were unclear between them, but this wasn’t. This was nice.

*

Naksil glanced down at the Guardian who had fallen asleep. They were warm against him. He couldn’t think of a time he had ever been this content.

He wanted nothing more than for the Guardian to say they would stay with him. This wasn’t the reaction he thought he would have to them. Their relationship hadn’t been particularly easy, but he had thought it would never progress past a political relationship.

Over the years, he had been given many mates. Never once did he want to join any of them in a union. It had taken his complete restraint to not argue with his Kell. He hadn’t wanted a union and he certainly didn’t want a union with a Guardian. But, there was something about them he liked.

He knew the other Eliksni didn’t understand why he had accepted them. But, no one dared say anything between the Kell wanting it and him being their Archon Priest.

It wasn’t his decision if they would stay. He would just have to wait and believe they would. For now, he would just enjoy the feeling of them against him.

*

When they woke, the sun had just started to set. Naksil was still holding them. They were reluctant to move but did so anyhow.

The Guardian looked up at him, helmet hiding their smile. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It was welcome.” He stood up, “Let’s find something to hunt.”

He took the lead and they followed him. Naksil removed his ether mask and scented the air. Every minute or two he would stop and look at something or scent the air.

The sun was quickly disappearing. Naksil gestured for them to stop. He moved a little further ahead and crouched low to the ground.

They waited for what seemed like a very long time. He was perfectly still. Suddenly he moved, so fast they could barely track him. They didn’t understand what he was doing at first, not seeing anything.

Naksil leaped high and landed on something. They realized they hadn’t been looking high enough. The claws of his feet dug into flesh. Upper claws forced a snout upwards. Lower claws held long daggers that sliced a large, thick neck open.

He leaped off of the creature as it fell to the ground. The Guardian moved closer. A moose lay dead at the Eliksni’s feet.

They couldn’t get over just how fast the Archon had moved. He put his ether mask back on. But he was barely visible now that the sun had set.

“Was that sufficient?” Naksil asked.

“That was… amazing.”

He stood proud, obviously pleased with the answer. “I will arrange for pick up.”

“Does that mean you will recommend this area for your hunting grounds?”

“I will. But, the next couple weeks the Devils will hunt here to make sure it works for our house.”

*

It wasn’t until the following evening when they were finally able to go to bed properly. Between the travel back and overseeing the water tests, time passed quickly. After a hot shower and change into some comfortable clothes, they were ready to go to bed.

As tired as they were, they couldn’t fall asleep once in bed. They sat up and decided to leave their room. Just a normal late night walk like usual. But, their feet weren’t headed in the right direction. They were going deeper into the lair.

They knocked on Naksil’s door and held their breath.

A few moments later he opened the door. “Yes?” Naksil said with a tilt of his head.

They tried to say something. This was exactly the wrong time to choke up.

He stepped to the side and motioned for them to come in. He kneeled and asked, “Is something wrong?”

The Guardian shook their head and stepped closer until they stood between his knees. Their arms went around his waist and pressed their cheek against his chest. Four arms wrapped around them, he stroked their shoulders and back.

They couldn’t remember the last time anyone really held them. This was nice. The world didn’t feel quite so lonely. Barely above a whisper, they asked, “Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. After a few minutes of holding them, he picked them up. He gently set them on his pile of furs.

Both lay on their sides facing one another. The Guardian shut their eyes. He touched them, stroking their face, arms, and side. They couldn’t have stopped the smile that spread across their lips if they had tried.

Sleep wasn’t hard for the Guardian to find anymore.

*

Naksil woke when the Guardian sat up and stretched.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” they said.

“I have no objections.”

They moved closer to him. He let them turn off his ether supply and remove his mask. Their warm lips pressed repeatedly against his mandibles. He pulled them on top of him.

“You’re going to make me not want to leave,” the Guardian said with a grin.

“You’re warm and it’s cold. I do not wish you to leave.”

They laughed, “How could I say no to that?”

He rubbed the back of his claws on their cheek. “Thank you for coming here last night.”

“Thank you for letting me stay.”

Their time was cut short with a knock on the door. They moved off of him and he put his ether mask back on. He got up and opened the door.

“The Kell wants to speak with you.” The Guardian couldn’t see the guard but recognized his voice.

“Let him know I’ll be there shortly.” Naksil closed the door. “I must get ready.”

“I know, I’ll see you later,” the Guardian stood up and headed for the door. “Have a nice morning,” they smiled and left. The smile didn’t leave their mouth the whole way to their room. They were happy. For the first time in a long time, they were genuinely happy.

*

“What’s wrong? Please talk to me,” Bo said.

They ignored him. They were sitting at their desk. The day had started out so wonderful. But the longer they were alone, the worse they felt.

It had started as a mild nauseous feeling. Something was bothering them. It had taken most of the day for them to figure out what it was. They felt guilty. They didn’t deserve to be happy.

They had to do something. Without a second thought, they left their room.

“Where are you going?” Bo asked.

They ignored him again. He would find out soon. A few minutes later they stopped in front of one of the guards. “May I speak to the Kell?”

“Wait.” The guard left and returned a short time later. “You may go in.” He opened the door for them.

“Guardian,” the Kell addressed them.

“Kalas, Kell of the House of Devils,” they bowed their head to him.

“What brings you here?”

They looked up at him, “I am asking for permission to leave for a week.”

“For what purpose?”

“I know I need to make my decision regarding the union soon. I would like a week to think it over, away from here. I would have my answer by the end of the week.”

“What do you need to think over?”

They said, “Naksil said that if your House was ever active enemies with the Vanguard and City again, that I would not be allowed to return to the Vanguard after the union.”

“He is correct.” He paused, “Do not waste my time. If you have no interest in this union say it now.”

“I do have an interest in it. I just need to make sure my loyalties to your house and Archon Priest are strong. Stronger than to the Vanguard.”

“If that is true, you may take a week. If you decide to accept the union, know that I will not tolerate any betrayal from you. There will be no second chances.”

They nodded, “I wouldn’t expect any less from you.”

He waved them off, “Take your week, come see me when it ends.”

“I will,” they bowed to him and left.

*

The next morning, Naksil paced his room. The Guardian hadn’t come to see him the previous night. He wished they would have.

He decided to go see them. Eliks was not outside of their room. He knocked and got no response. When no one answered, he opened the room but no one was there.

In the hall, he stopped one of the guards, “Have you seen the Guardian?”

The guard’s eyes narrowed. “Not since they left yesterday.”

“They left? Where to?”

“Yes. After they spoke to Kalas they left shortly after. I am not sure where they went.”

Naksil dismissed the guard. This was unexpected and he did not know what to think of it. Why would they leave so suddenly?


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last chapter, but that's because the first chapter was originally split into 6 parts on Tumblr.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoy it and thanks for waiting!!

The Guardian ended up in the city after they left. Though they didn't go to the tower or talk to the Vanguard. They left with the intent to clear their head, but if anything they felt worse.

There were no Eliksni to distract them. Only the thoughts and memories they wished they could reconcile with. The first day they walked aimlessly.

The second day they found a quiet corner in a bar. They were aware this wasn't going to help, but it seemed better than spending another day walking. They hadn't even had much to drink but fell asleep from exhaustion and mental stress.

They woke to their shoulder being nudged and a familiar voice that asked, “Are you okay, Guardian?”

They sat up and gathered as much composure as possible. They looked up at the large Titan, “I'm fine, Lord Shaxx.”

“You don't look fine.”

They shook their head, “I just need to clear my head.”

“Let's go so you can talk to Zavala.”

“I don't need to talk to anyone,” their voice was more abrasive than they intended.

“That wasn't a suggestion. I didn't know you had come back which means Zavala and the Vanguard didn't either. Whatever happened or is going on needs to be reported.”

They looked at him defiantly. He was right but that didn't mean they were in a mood to be ordered around. “Fine.”

They followed him wordlessly. He didn't ask anything and they didn't offer anything. They should have found somewhere else to go.

Shaxx led them to the housing wing of the Tower. Shaxx’s Ghost unlocked one of the doors and he pushed it open and motioned for them to enter.

The apartment was immaculate. Trophies and paintings hung on the wall. Craft supplies sat on a table next to the couch. 

“Wait here,” Shaxx gestured to the living room. He was gone only a couple of minutes before returning. “He’ll be out in a minute.”

When Zavala came out he looked like he had just woke up. Awake and alert but worn around the edges. “Guardian, what brings you back here?” Zavala’s voice was gentle as if he didn't want to scare them off. A stark contrast to the firm authority Shaxx had commanded.

“Kalas permitted me to leave for a week. I haven't started any trouble for you.”

“That isn't what I asked. Why are you here?”

“I don't know.”

Zavala said, “You need to talk to me. I can't help you otherwise.”

“I just wanted a week to think about the union before it's official.”

“I never thought this union was fair to ask for in the first place. I can end this now.”

They frowned at the Awoken, “You think I don't want the union?” They laughed and finally sat down.

The two Titans each found a spot to sit. Zavala said, “I'm not sure I understand.”

“Naksil is… different than I imagined. I guess I like him. I don't know, that's an understatement.”

Zavala said, “You want the union?”

“Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't have lived with them for this many months if I wasn't interested.”

“You're going to have to explain yourself better. Why do you need a week to make your decision if you're happy with the arrangement?”

They looked away, “That's just it. I found myself happy with him. I enjoy my time with him.” They looked back at the Commander, “I don't deserve to be happy.”

“Of course you do.”

“No, I don't. It's only dumb luck I'm here. I shouldn't be alive.”

Zavala was silent but looked like he wanted to find something to say.

“I think I took this job to punish myself. I didn't expect to find a home. I was prepared for the worst and ready to accept it.”

“Your Fireteam wouldn't want you to be miserable.”

“I know. But it doesn't change the fact the world would have been better off with them here instead of me.”

“You're wrong. I think I know what you should do next.”

The Guardian said, “Yeah, suck it up and go back.”

“No.” Zavala’s voice was firm yet caring, “I would like you to talk to someone tomorrow. Come to the Tower after you get some sleep, okay?”

“I…” They tried to find an excuse but couldn't, “Okay.”

*

Naksil had tried meditating the past few days. But he was too agitated to accomplish it. The Guardian had left him without a word. The more time passed, the more chance they wouldn't return.

They had given their word to the Kell they would return. But would they return if they decided against the union? He couldn't find any reason why they would even agree to it now. They would remember what their life had been like without him. They would be free from all this responsibility.

There was a knock at his door. When he opened it, he said, “Speak.”

“The Guardian’s Commander is here and wishes to speak to you.”

He clenched his mandibles together. This was it. This was him being notified the union wasn't going to happen. “I will be there soon.”

*

Zavala waited patiently and eventually, the Archon Priest came to the room they had him wait in. “Commander,” Naksil said.

“May we speak in private?”

Naksil turned to the guards and gestured for them to leave.

“How do your people process grief or loss?”

He studied the Titan, not quite understanding the question. “Are you worried about my reaction to rejection?”

“No. You must have Eliksni you were close to or friends with that died, correct?”

“Yesss.” He didn't like this question already.

“How does that affect your kind?”

“It isss not pleasssant, but we continue.”

Zavala nodded, “The Guardian lost their Fireteam during the Red Legion attack, as I'm sure you know. They are still suffering from their loss.”

“They do not have to return.”

“Do you want them to?”

Naksil was growing increasingly irritated by these questions. Did this Awoken wish to gloat in the union falling apart? “It doesssn't matter.”

“It does. They think quite highly of you.”

“It is not my decisssion. But, yesss.”

“They want to be with you and go through with the union, even though I gave them every opportunity to decline.”

Naksil's four eyes narrowed in question. “If that isss true, why are you here?”

“I'm here to ensure they are taken care of. Would they be allowed to return to the Tower or have someone come here a few times a month?”

“I do not underssstand.”

“They need to talk to someone, a counselor, to help them with their grief from losing their Fireteam.”

"Counssselor?" Naksil asked. 

"A counselor is someone who gives unbiased advice."

"About me?"

Zavala frowned, "Maybe, but it wouldn't be the focus. The counselor would be trying to help them with the loss and grief they have over losing their Fireteam."

Naksil continued to look down at the Commander. He didn't reply as he tried to understand what the counselor's purpose was.

"They don't think they deserve to be with you since you make them happy."

"They left to punisssh themselvesss?"

"I believe so. I've spent the last couple of days talking to them. They truly like you and care for you."

Naksil asked, "But they need time to talk to ssomeone to heal from the Red Legion'sss attack?"

"Precisely."

"We do not grrieve in such a manner or sspeak of it. The Guardian isss worth accommodating.”

Naksil knew Zavala was saying something, but he was no longer hearing what the Titan was saying. His Guardian was walking towards him. They walked past Zavala and stopped in front of him.

Before the Guardian could say anything, he sank to his knees and held the Guardian’s face in his upper claws. His lower arms wrapped around them to pull them closer.

“I didn't think you would return,” Naksil said in his native tongue.

“I'm sorry I left without telling you.”

He stroked their face gently.

“I want to be here with you. Can we please proceed with the union soon?”

Naksil was certain he hadn't understood them right. “You've only just returned.”

“I returned because I want to be here with you. I want to be yours.”

His chest swelled with pride, he had earned their favor. “You will have to be prepared.”

*

The Guardian woke the next morning by one of the servants. “Follow me. It's time to start.”

“I haven't eaten or got ready yet.”

“You don't need to.”

They followed silently, not sure what this ritual or preparation entailed. Naksil left shortly after their reunion, saying he had many things to do before they were joined by the union.

The room they were lead to was one they never had entered before. It was dimly lit. Several Eliksni waited.

One approached them and said, “There is no stopping or breaks once we start. Are you ready, Vaktril of my Archon Priest?” Her voice was flat and even, without emotion.

“I'm ready.”

“Disrobe.”

“Why?”

She narrowed her bright eyes, “You said you were ready.”

“This is necessary?”

“Your body needs to be prepared.”

The Guardian stripped to their undergarments, "Is this okay?"

She nodded, "Lie on the table."

They did so, the table was made of stone and cold against their skin. 

"Do not move or talk," one of the other Eliksni ordered. He took a length of wrappings and wrapped it around the Guardian's head, covering their eyes and ears.

The Guardian could no longer see and their hearing was now muffled. They were anxious about what was being done to them. The Eliksni were silent as they worked.

Their forearms and legs were wrapped, they assumed it was the same or similar to the wrappings Eliksni typically wore. The wrappings felt wet like they had been soaked in something, making the Guardian feel colder.

The air was filled with pleasant fragrances. The Guardian tried to focus on that instead of all the claws that touched them. Nothing was aggressive or vulgar, it was just unnerving being blindfolded.

Their skin was rubbed with what they assumed was an assortment of oils, balms, and creams. Everything smelled nice but some of the scents were unfamiliar to the Guardian. They wondered if these were things that originated from the Eliksni's homeworld.

The female Eliksni spoke, "Stay still and relax. We will take our leave now. Your Archon Priest will come for you when you are ready."

Something soft and lightweight was spread across the Guardian. Maybe a sheet or shawl of some sort. Their hearing was still muffled but they could make out the sounds of the Eliksni leaving the room.

They were glad to be free of the claws touching them. Now they weren't so cold, maybe the sheet or excitement contributed. The Guardian followed what they were told to do and relaxed, the feeling of warmth and contentedness spread throughout their body.

*

Naksil was a proud warrior. He never wavered in battle or commanding his subordinates. Nervousness wasn't something he was accustomed to. Except there was a touch of it creeping in now.

That was the whole point of preparing them for the union. He had gone through a similar preparation as the Guardian. His Guardian. It would give them both time to relax and release any tension they had before committing to their union.

He walked the halls of the lair with excitement and pride. This was going to work out for everyone involved. His house would thrive. He would have someone to share his life in an intimate way he hadn't before. Companionship was something he hadn't pursued in his life.

He dismissed the servants who stood outside of the chamber the Guardian was in. He entered the room and closed the door. The room was lit by two torches.

He could see the Guardian's chest rise and fall as they breathed. Naksil moved towards them, taking in every detail about their form. He kneeled next to them. 

He took their hand, "Vaktril." The Guardian gasped, he must have surprised them. He propped them up with one arm and removed the wrapping that covered their eyes.

They moaned and cozied up to him. He realized they were trembling. Something wasn't right. He finally finished removing the wrapping and tossed it to the side. 

The Guardian was clinging to him, "You're here finally. I need you. Please."

Something was very wrong. Had the Eliksni's oils made them ill? He cupped the Guardian's face in one of his sets of claws. He almost jumped away. The Guardian turned their face and took one of his claws into their mouth. There was nothing sharp in their mouth, just warm and soft. The Guardian looked at him and sucked on his claw.

He gently pulled it out of their mouth and held them by the jaw. "What is wrong?"

The Guardian looked confused and sounded desperate, "I'm ready for whatever you want to do."

"Are you ill?"

They choked on a sob, "No, please tell me what you perceive as wrong here. I know our races do things differently. If you want me to lie still and be quiet I will, but please tell me what to do because I am aching for you."

"You were supposed to be relaxed for our union. We were supposed to go to Valiks Prime and commit to the union."

"That did not relax me," the Guardian said, tears pricking at their eyes. 

Naksil finally figured out what it had done. He ran his claws from the inside of the Guardian's ankle up their calf and thigh. "Tell me what you need me to do."


End file.
